


Oh，I Got Stuck in The Wrong Hole

by lacer



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacer/pseuds/lacer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>蝙蝠侠并不想标记超人。<br/>但是准备工作全都完成了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh，I Got Stuck in The Wrong Hole

人与动物最大的区别在于对本能的控制。  
布鲁斯.韦恩自认为是进化完全的人类，然而战场上的蝙蝠侠，有如穿行在黑暗中的野兽。  
作为高阶alpha，蝙蝠将人类血液里的战斗基因运用到了极致，他那森冷的信息素像云层中的投影一般威慑着哥谭的黑暗世界，他同敌人中那些强大的alpha相互厮杀，与那些狡诈冷漠的beta竭力周旋，至于浑身沾满毒液的omega们，总是希望能诱惑黑暗骑士，降服他，腐化他，令他的灵魂和肉体一同堕落。  
而蝙蝠侠总是清醒而冰冷的，二十年来打击犯罪，徒劳无功，也从未放弃他的凶狠与傲慢。  
直到现在。  
虚弱无力，神智涣散，被蝙蝠浓厚的信息素压迫得喘不过气来，超人柔顺而屈辱地臣服在他身下，毫无反抗地任凭他侵入，占据自己的身体。即使在这种情热高涨的时刻，氪星人的气味仍然是浅淡和虚弱的，和它的主人一般，在野蛮地球的兽性面前溃不成军。  
神之子呜咽着，像被灼热箭矢贯穿的雄鹿那样徒劳踢蹬着双腿。  
和花花公子表现出的游刃有余不同，布鲁斯.韦恩对于标记，成结，终生绑定这些概念毫无亲身经验。  
从来没有一个omega和他相爱到托付终身的地步。他们不会为他打开生殖腔，不在他身上寻求标记或终身绑定，他们只是同他厮混在一起，纵情欢乐。哥谭王子总是选择势均力敌的床伴，那些不同风格的美人们对自己的魅力和气味了如指掌，控制自如，他们之间的臣服和进攻不过是人类的游戏罢了，一夜过去，什么也不会留下来。  
但这次真的完全不同。

 

Oh，I Got Stuck in The Wrong Hole

 

“我搞砸了，阿福。”虽然蝙蝠车根本装不下两个成年男性，但蝙蝠侠还是坐在他的驾驶座上，竭尽所能地隐匿在废墟深处。“我需要蝙蝠战机。”  
“好的，老爷。”万能管家过于轻快地回答，“从您声音里的活力劲儿来看，情况或许还不错？”  
嗯。我在超人的体内成结了。粗略估计要两个小时之后才能自然消除。因为我 不能标记超人。我 不能 咬破他的腺体把标记液注入他的生殖腔。我 不能 自己把蝙蝠车开回来因为超人卡在我腿上睡着了，车门根本放不下来。显而易见。简单明了。  
“……那种新型毒品已经被我销毁了。”无意的。整个过程差不多就是一场不期然的爆炸，和被迫吸入大量粉末。多管闲事的外星人直接从半空中掉了下来。然后一切都因为信息素爆炸模糊一片。“回去再说。”  
已经完全沦为事件最大受害者的超人，浑身赤裸，毫无意识地跨坐在另一名受害人的腿根上，疲惫不堪，在尚未散去的激情余韵中昏昏然沉睡。浮夸的红蓝制服被丢在某个位置，蝙蝠侠不得不用自己的披风裹住他过于显眼的完美肉体，他们在寂静中同样沉闷地呼吸着。  
紧密相连的肉体大概是整个尴尬情景中唯一令人感到舒适的部分。超人理应沉重的身体压着他，却并未给他带来多少负担，只是特别的令人分心，又柔软又暖和。  
值得庆幸的是这破旧海港荒无人烟，监控也无迹可寻，一处犯罪温床。他静静地听着警车把罪犯装箱然后远去，精神松弛下来。Alpha的本能开始运转，他凑近超人的腺体，去感受氪星人单薄的气味——闻起来有些苦涩，却奇迹般地蕴含着生命的鲜活与甜美。  
“……”超人在他不安的睡梦里说了些什么，蝙蝠侠有些惊讶地意识到他或许是在呼唤自己的母亲。  
被人类养大的外星孤儿。这个念头毫无逻辑地让蝙蝠侠感到有些欣慰。  
和一丝难以察觉的自责。  
他怀中的Omega，恐怕没有任何同Alpha结合的经验，阅历惊人的布鲁斯.韦恩心猿意马地思索着。他们同样被热潮捕获，不合时宜地相互渴求，但其中一方明显被浪潮没过了头顶，收获的痛楚恐怕超过了欢愉。  
此刻的超人甚至不再是个半神了，他的额上沾满薄汗，身躯被欲望和疲惫覆盖着，被填满的内里柔软而脆弱。他的身体背叛了意志，完全地依附在布鲁斯的羽翼之下。  
如果在场的不是蝙蝠侠而是其他人……恐怕超人今晚便会被标记。即使那些躁动的Alpha不会被氪星人毫无存在感的信息素引诱，又有多少人能抗拒将神之子据为己有的黑暗诱惑？  
他们会把他从空中拖下来的。  
蝙蝠侠努力压抑着自己的原始冲动，颇有些庆幸地想：至少今晚，捡到他的人是我。  
他将自己的思绪归结于标记行为带来的保护冲动。 

 

“……开启自动驾驶，阿福。”  
“噢，当然。不过您知道，起飞是会有一点颠簸的。”  
蝙蝠侠立刻单向关闭了通信，足够及时，把超人睡梦中猝不及防的呻吟阻截在频道之外，成功挽救了自己在家人面前仅剩的一丝尊严。但阿尔弗雷德绝对察觉到了什么。阿尔弗雷德什么都知道。  
布鲁斯深刻怀疑蝙蝠洞里已经准备好了紧急避孕药。  
……但那只是针对人类的。突如其来的危机感被超人在他腿上的几下蠕动轻易便消解了，管他呢，没准他们之间有生殖隔离也说不一定。他扶着氪星人瘫软的身躯，将自己饱受压迫的肩背放倒在几乎调整到水平状态的座椅上，小心翼翼地让超人泛着红晕的脸贴上自己的肩甲。  
但蝙蝠飞机又在气流中震荡了一下。然后是变速。然后是急转弯。  
感觉被人强塞了一张高空俱乐部门票的布鲁斯.韦恩咬紧牙关，低声诅咒。他确实对自己的身体有着非同一般的掌控能力，但这不代表他能同时控制超人越来越急促的呼吸，呻吟和紧紧咬着不放的内壁。他当然也阻止不了自己正不知道第几次过度膨胀的性器，它过速充血，一阵眩晕和渴求逼迫他的理智停止运转，咬破近在咫尺的腺体释放全部标记液。  
对事态毫无帮助的超人眼睑不断抖动，呼吸急促了很多。  
他在起伏不断的凯夫拉纤维上焦躁不安地扭动着，眼看就要醒来了。  
蝙蝠侠思索了几秒钟，认命扯下了自己的头罩。然后布鲁斯.韦恩尽量放缓了呼吸，集中精神观察着外星人如何睁开他那双迷茫的蓝色眼睛。它们完全状况外地缓缓抖动着长睫，泄露出一片自然光下很难捕捉到的绿意……现在超人也在看着他了，并完全不知所措地，颤抖着张开嫣红充血的嘴唇：  
“……韦恩……先生……？”和人类并没有多少差异的脸上出现了布鲁斯从未见过的无辜表情，超人不安地趴在他的胸口上，从下而上地投来视线：“我到底……”  
布鲁斯并不太知道要怎么回答。事实上，他的记忆也存在一块相当可观的断层，而目前种种状况并未留给他多少清醒思考的余地。于是他只能尽量安抚地朝氪星人笑了笑。  
超人完全没有得到安慰。他眼中的迷茫迅速褪去了，取而代之的是“天啊我为什么在跟布鲁斯.韦恩滚床单”的震惊，他面红耳赤地试图坐起来又呜咽着趴回去——这些剧烈动作引发的连锁反应实在有些要命，布鲁斯不得不咬紧牙关，阻止自己去咬别的东西——而超人慌不择路地道歉着，调动起手臂的力量试图支撑起自己。  
然后他摸到了。  
蝙蝠图案。  
超人震惊地低下头去确认了五秒钟左右，又慢慢地，抬起了脸，那张俊美过头的脸上闪过无数瞬息万变的表情，最后变成一脸空白：“……所以是那些毒品？”  
多么聪明的外星人啊。蝙蝠侠几乎感动了起来。但是等等。  
“你似乎一点都不吃惊我的真实身份。”哥谭义警眯起了眼睛。  
氪星人完全无视他的质问，只是抱着头哀鸣了很久很久，泄愤般在盔甲上锤了好几拳（意外的并不疼）又艰难地挪动着屁股，这次终于成功地调整成坐姿。“该死的哥谭，该死，我一开始就不该来。”救世主不顾形象地诅咒命运，眼眶太红气息又太紊乱，他居高临下怒视着布鲁斯，看上去又太委屈，“你和你见鬼的秘密身份一进卢瑟的会场就暴露了！我只是没想过揭穿你！”  
“……哦，看来星球日报给你的工资并不足够，克拉克，大记者肯特。”布鲁斯阴郁地按着他的屁股阻止乱动，“你那身西装真的蠢透了。”  
“你怎么——算了，反正我本来就打算要告诉你。”小记者抱着双臂，完全的防卫姿态，“毕竟这样才公平——嘿拿开你的手！”  
“我相信你至少懂得一些常识，”这家伙现在倒是精神头十足了。“当你骑在Alpha老二上面的时候，最好，不要，乱动。”  
超人哆嗦了一下（从外到内），布鲁斯真想把他打晕了事，或者把自己打晕，他们的信息素已经难分难舍地灌满了整个机舱，闻起来和凶案现场也差不多，只差两条人命。蝙蝠侠苦中作乐地想着，至少今天没有什么敌人追着他们屁股飞——这点积极思考完全被下半身遭到大力拉扯的触感吹得灰飞烟灭。  
“外星人！到底是哪一句你听不懂？！”  
“我只是……就……想看看能不能……拔出去……”Omega自讨苦吃，可怜兮兮地呻吟扭动着坐回原位，这下可好，超人那可观的男性生殖器已经完全起立致敬，准备给无辜的蝙蝠盔甲再添一块脏污。阿尔弗雷德不会帮我洗的，蝙蝠阴郁地思考着，并不太想分辨自己胸腔里奔涌的是性欲还是杀意。  
“考虑到你可能从没学过生理卫生，”他咬牙切齿，尽量清晰地讲解道，“一个Omega如果向Alpha打开生殖腔，Alpha就会在他体内成结，这是标记的第一步。第二步是咬破腺体释放激素，Alpha的身体收到信号，才会射出蕴含在结中的标记液完成标记。如果一直收不到信号，标记液也会在大约两小时的时间内自行回流。我们还有，”他翻了个白眼，“半小时左右，行行好别让我功亏一篑。”  
超人傻乎乎地喘息着，盯住他，一只手摸上自己的脖子：“……所以你没有咬我。”  
哼。“我咬不破你的钢铁之躯也说不一定。”  
氪星人摇摇头，他的表情变得柔和了，甚至有些愧疚：“我从天上掉下来的时候就失去能力了。现在也是。”他露出一个小小的，带着虎牙的笑容，“谢谢你。”  
布鲁斯放任自己的呼吸停止了半秒钟，毕竟，他已经不是会为一张漂亮脸蛋沉醉不已的年纪了。他调整着座椅，让自己也坐直了一些，超人配合着挪动，手指轻轻扣住他的胳膊，像是在寻求支撑。  
“我从没想过跟Alpha交往……他们味道太浓郁了，正好我对他们也没什么吸引力。”他的手沿着上臂慢慢抚上布鲁斯的肩膀，“我甚至没有明显的发情期，连被动发情也从没有过。”他对挑起眉毛的男人解释，“闭气就好，我可以连续几个小时都不呼吸。”  
“超人体质听上去很方便。”  
“叫我克拉克……”克拉克更加亲密地贴近，近到布鲁斯提起一厘米的警戒心，但Omega只是像个小动物一样在空气中嗅着味道。“但你闻上去很好。”  
那是因为你已经坐我腿上快两个小时了。“这大概是我听过最老套的调情。”布鲁斯干巴巴地指出。和理智不同，他的身体对克拉克的亲近明显很是受用，热烈回应着手指的触摸和轻蹭在皮肤上的鼻尖。克拉克含糊地嘀咕了些什么，彻底沉入他的怀里，将整张脸埋在布鲁斯宽厚的肩上，一双手环上他的背，紧紧抱着。这爱撒娇的家伙。  
就是有点太紧了。  
在色令智昏的Alpha肉体终于意识到蝙蝠战甲的拉链已经被拉开，露出一整片空荡荡颈部并警铃大作的时候，那双红唇，虎牙，已经贴上了布鲁斯热烈散发着信息素的该死腺体，高高兴兴地咬了下去。  
——见鬼！的！发情外星Omega！！！！  
“告诉我你不知道标记是互相的！外星人！”长达一分钟的近身肉贴肉搏斗之后，蝙蝠侠成功地把超人脸朝下按在了仪表盘上，他崩溃地意识到超人被强行转了个身的那一瞬间便高潮了。可怜的蝙蝠战机。可怜的我。他心有余悸地用没有按着超人后颈那只手摸了摸自己的脖子，只是牙印，没有见血。谢天谢地。  
氪星人糊里糊涂地对他道歉，并毫无诚意地补充道：“但我……就是忍不住想这么做……”他用蓝眼睛热烈地瞅着布鲁斯，浑身上下洋溢着再次扑上来的跃跃欲试。  
“就算这是你某种意义上第一次发情——管住你自己！不然我真的会标记你！”  
超人意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇，含糊地嘀咕着些什么如果蝙蝠侠试图利用自己征服世界就把他从火山口上空丢进去的可怕言论。布鲁斯顿时对他从没钓到过Alpha的真实原因产生了深刻的领悟。  
漫长的飞行眼看就要结束了，各种意义上的黎明即将到来。  
布鲁斯.韦恩深深吸了一口气，他的身体已经差不多脱离那种迷幻的潮热状态了，各种难以形容的疼痛开始浮出水面。但是好消息，这一切马上就要结束了。所以。  
“现在闭上你的嘴让我好好操你一顿。克拉克。男孩。”他半是胁迫半是安抚地将手指放在Omega唇边，让他咬着转移注意力，“最好是操到你乖乖晕过去。”  
克拉克.肯特颤抖着舔舔他表示同意。

 

蝙蝠洞的灯光从来也没有显得这么温暖。  
布鲁斯把工作台上的东西胡乱扫到一边，让呼呼大睡的克拉克可以好好躺下——他确实睡着了，心满意足地轻轻打着呼噜。布鲁斯不得不注意到有一瓶眼熟的药物就摆在自己手边，可怕的阿尔弗雷德。  
他迫使自己渴望倒在氪星人身上无忧无虑睡一觉的可怜肉体振作精神，小心翼翼地从Omega屁股里退了出来。酸痛，头晕脑胀，纵欲过度的空虚感，连同克拉克过于执着的视线一瞬间便降临在了他可怜的并不年轻的躯体上。  
“……你醒了，超人。”  
“呜……”超人，克拉克.肯特目不转睛地盯着他疲软的性器，露出茫然的神色：“它比我想的要小一些……”  
布鲁斯.韦恩想告诉他不管什么大小它都跟你没关系了。所以给我闭嘴。  
“我要去洗个澡。而你……总之先把衣服穿上。”他把浴袍劈头盖脸丢到年轻人头顶，想想又把药瓶也丢过去。“再把这个吃掉。”希望我回来的时候你已经飞走了，这一句被仁慈的他吞了回去。  
“嗯……好吧，晚安布鲁斯。”完全不听人话的外星人打了个呵欠，把自己蜷缩进那块布料，闭上了眼睛。  
布鲁斯默念生殖隔离生殖隔离长达五秒，到底还是认命地朝他走了过去。

 

“……你为什么要戴着防毒面具——哦算了当我没问。”  
“为了呼吸健康的空气，布鲁斯老爷。”  
“……他又为什么在我床上？”  
“我们的客人对您的房间一见钟情，大概是味道的原因，呵呵。我可以给您收拾一间客房。”  
“你知道我在想什么吗，阿尔弗雷德？”  
“从现在开始禁欲一个月？”  
“……我只是在想，”布鲁斯.韦恩捂着脸，咬牙切齿，“没有标记这个混蛋，是我这辈子做过最正确的决定。”

 

不过人的一生可是很长的，布鲁斯老爷。

 

END


End file.
